Love Kills Slowly
by TheSpazChik
Summary: OCxMello..Mello meets Victoria, a girl who secretly is a contract killer with a dark past that comes back to haunt her. Would Mello be willing to help her in exchange for info. on Kira? And how will Victoria react when Mello's name comes up?
1. The Biker Girl of My Dreams

**Chapter 1**

**The Biker Girl of My Dreams**

**mello's pov**

It felt like any other damp, cold night. I couldn't stand it any more. Just walking down dark alleyways was becoming very boring. I came upon a small cafe that had a "open till 12" sign. Without stopping I entered and sat down. A curly haired walked up to take my order.

" moca-espresso, decaf." I told her.

**a Couple Of Minutes Later...**.

I heard a revving sound and looked up to see a feminine figure getting off of a yellow and black crotch-rocket. The figure strode in taking off their helmet revealing a girl with a soft and gentle looking face and long,wavy black hair.

When she walked by me, she made her way to the bar counter where she came upon a bar stool with a back but no arms. She turned it around and elegantly stepped up and straddled it laying her arms on the edge of the back.

She was wearing black, skin-tight jeans with knee high, leather stiletto heeled boots, a reagular white t-shirt with a black leather jacket. The waitres from earlier walked up on the other side of the counter infront of the biker girl.

"well well well, look what the cat drug in...finaly!" The waitress scolded playfully. "And why are you covered in dirt?" She asked sliding a chocolate chip muffin over to other girl.

"oh just a little wreck." The biker girl assured. " Some dumbass ran me off the road, but atleast the bike is ok." She added eagerly biting into the muffin.

"_hmmm...chocolate...leather...a Motorcyle...me likey" _i thought to myself. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of what I would do to her, or what she would do to me.

"Honestly victoria, you need to be more careful"

"alright, alright" she replied

Then 3 girls walked in looking like theh just came from an after party giggling and talking. One had thd nerve to smile a flirty smile at me. I showed a look of disgust that said "fuck off wannabe." Sending her back to her texting.

Then when they saw the girls at the counter there was complete silence from them and the girl infront who im assuming is the "leader" smirked and led the group up and said" hi victoria, quess what I just heard"

**victorias pov**

"mmmmm...I don't know Jessica" I said in a perky voice mocking her " what did you just hear?"

"I just heard u hit it off with Tyler Eddinburge behind that new club The Flame." Jessica replied

"Realy?...Tyler Eddinburge?...wow..."rumor"me gets more and better ass than I do." I said in a fake aw to maggie making her laugh.

"guess what else" Jessica chided." I heard you were over at that drug bust in downtown...howd you get away?"

"ya know thats a good question...maybe I wasnt there"

"You had to be, Tiffany Roger saw you!"

**mellos pov**

_I'm tired of this girl, and I wanna get to know Victoria_

I stood up

"Hey babe" I said walking through the girls. "Since your doin'a lot of guessing tonight ..guess who just bought tickets with a private jet to the Bahamas.."

I could tell she Caught on quickly when she smirked and replied "Why a private jet? " she asked turning around on the chair to face me

"well we dont want what happened last time to ruin our trip" I said smirking back ignoring the gasps.

"Oh comeon, they didnt have to make a big deal about it...i wanted the seat by the window so I yelled "shotgun."

I laughed and leaned in an kissed the corner of her mouth making it look full on the lips.

And pulled and she was still smirking." Apparently they dont like that."

"Ugh! Eww! Seriously a hot guy like you going for a slut like Victoria Chase? "Jessica said is disbelief.

**victorias pov**

I couldnt believe he was doing this for me and he was sweet enough to not try to make a move in the process and he played it so well so I went with it...but, just because he didn't touch, didnt mean I wouldnt.

"hmmm I'v always wanted to get dirty on a beach." I bit my bottom lip while I reached around and grabbed his ass pulling him between my spread legs

I smiled wider when he arched an eye brow

**Mellos pov**

_"what the hell?"_ I thought to myself. "_I thought i was pushing it with the kiss, but if she wants to play hard ball..._"

I arched an eyebrow telling her

"game on"

"it just so happens" I said aloud" that I can get us that little island if ud rather go there just us two " I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and she planted a real kiss on my lips.

I mentally sighed and admitted to myself...i have been beaten at hard ball.

The three girls huffed and rushed out

We stopped kissing when we heard the ding and we looked at the door then at eachother and busted out laughing and without her telling me I sat her back down.

**victorias pov**

I cant believe that just happened

He sat me down and i got a good view of him

"Victoria." I said holding out my hand

"Mello." He answerd shaking it

"Mello, this is Maggie."

"Hi." They said to eachother.

I caressed his face

"where'd you get this little number?" I asked touching his scar

"It's a long story Icould tell ya if I can get your's" he replied smiling.

I smiled "ok." I got a sharpie from Maggie and wrote my number on his hand.

"wanna go on a date?" He asked.

"I'd like that." I replied.

He said bye and walked out into the night.

**Mello's pov**

"Dammit." I yelled kicking the wall

"Yo Mello! Whas wrong man?" Russel asked

"Nothing!" I growled. And with that I was left alone.

...

Hey how was it? Good? Bad? Critisism and compliments are welcome..please R&R ..:D

TheSpazChik


	2. Through the Tears and the Laughter

**Chapter 2**

**Through the tears and the laughter**

**Mellos pov**

I couldnt believe myself. Was i stupid or something? Here Iam in the middle of the Kira ordeal and trying to expand my gang and I drop all of that to take a girl out.

Lucky for me Matt let me borrow his corvette. I met her at the diner. When i saw her she smiled and for the first time I realized she had dimples. And they were adorable. She had on a pair of slacks with flats and a lacey pink shirt with a plain white long sleeved shirt under it.

I led her to the car where we went to an expensive resturant.

**Victorias pov**

Damn he could wear a pair of denim. I had a hard time not stareing at his ass when he was infront of me. I almost believed he could get us tickets to the Bahamas or out own private island by the looks of the resturant he took me too.

When we were seated we ordered and waited. "So where'd you get that scar?"

He looked hesitant for a moment before answering.

"a fire." Is all he would tell me

I nodded and didnt ask again.

**Mellos pov**

"so what do you do?" I asked trying to change the subject

" I am a (she clears her throat) a CEO of a computer corporation. We design fire walls and and anti-virus upgrades."

"must be rich." i joked

"It pays the bills." She said scratching her wrist. I noticed she had 4 silverish blue lines tatooed on her wrist they looked like tally marks.

"Do any time?" I asked gesturing to her hand

**Victorias pov**

I hadnt looked at at that tatoo in years.

"when i was 10 years old. On the night of my birthday 5 men broke into our vacation cabin and killed my parents. And something took controle of me. The next thing I knew i was standing in the front room ...with my fathers pistol...I can still remember the look in the fourth man's eyes...no sorrow...no regret..just anger..."

Then I realized he was trying to pry the knife i picked up unknowinly out of my clenched shaking fist.

"so four men , four tally marks...what of the fifth?"

" the one that got away. I remember we were both out of controle we actually yelled " I'll get you" at eachother at the same time."

**Mellos pov**

_Jeez, she doesnt even seem scared she killed those guys. I wasnt when i killed those kingpins to prove myself, but i was 15, and i didnt have anyone to lose_

" how did you cope?"

" I was taken in by an orphanage that enrolled me in a public school so there was no tuition needed. Of course i had the money my parents left me but that paid college. So I graduated higschool when i was fifteen and was accepted into an orphanage called Whammys on London."

I stiffened.

"what was your code name?" I asked looking at her intently

**Victorias pov **

_He knows about Wham- oh my god! Of course. "Mello"_

"Victorious." I answered.


	3. The Reason Why I Do This

**chapter 3**

**The reason why I do this**

**Victoria/victorious pov**

I excused myself and snuck out the front door and called a taxi to take me back to the diner and rode home on my bike. I pulled into the garage and pulled out a small device and pushed a button and spoke into it.

"door open." And the door leading into the house opened itself. I walked in and It closed it self with a beep, turning the burglur alarm back on.

i walked to my couch and sat infront of my laptop. I spoke to the device again.

"stereo on, album: Rome." And the room was filled with an almost faint voice of an Italian man singing.

I turned on the laptop and a message alert came on the screen. I opened it to reveal my next contract...my next target. I read the name: Samuel Trent. The message contained the reason he was wanted dead and the time and place of where he was going to be tomarrow.

"Tommarow, at 10:00 in the morning huh?" I said leaning forward with resting my elbows on my thighs with my jaw in my hands. "hmmm...I can dig it."

I got up closing the laptop and heading for bed. Feeling alittle guilty for ditching Mello.

**Mellos pov**

"That bitch ditched me!" I complained to Matt."when I found out she went to whammys she told me the name they gave her and ditched me!"

"Sorry man." The gamer replied."Shes a chick, chicks are weird that way. Always going hormonal and pissy about everything."

I sighed biting into my chocolate bar. " Im goin to bed."

I said leaving the room.

"later man" I heard him call back.

**Victoria/victorious pov**

It was close to the time so I made my way into the building dressed in a business suit trying not to pull at the skirt. I walked into the elevator and went to the top floor and walked out the EXIT door and onto the roof. I sat my briefcase on the ledge and opened it and began puting together my sniper rifle.

When I looked through the magnifier, I searched his office in the other building infront of me and watxhed as he walked in smoking a cigar and shooed his secretary out and sat in his chair.

"Sorry sammy." And I pulled the trigger.

**Mellos pov**

I was still pissed she ditched me, so I was biting everyones head off today. I heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." I said and Tony walked in

"Boss, we gotta do somethin about them guys resisting in downtown." He stated

" I know, ever since that drug bust theyve been more resistant than the last group of amauters. " I said back. " Get jack and Russel to go with you for one last negotiation, if they refuse...eliminate them."

Tony nodded and walked out.

I stood up from thd couch and walked to my window.

"Victorious huh?...we'll see who'll be the victor."


	4. Hardball

**chapter 4**

**Hardball**

**Victoria/victorious pov**

I put my phone on silent after getting the fifth text from Mello. He was still pissed because I ditched him. Do you blame me? I freaked out! I cant have people recognizing me!

I looked at my watch and saw that it was already after noon and my next target was making his way to the men's room. Waiting for a few moments to make sure no one went in or came out, I casually walked to the ladies but snuck into the men's room taking out a handgun with a silencer from my purse and silently walked down the row of stalls checking each cubicle until I got to the end and found the locked door. I kicked it open.

"Ahhhhh! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" He begged

Without blinking I quickly shot him and walked out the door. Thinking to myself _so many contracts lately, someone is planning for something to come down. Something_… I walked out and came face to face with …..Mello.

_shit!_ I mentally kicked myself.

**mellos pov**

"I found you." I smiled at her "You have some explaining to do." Finally, having found her after like 2 more weeks up unanswered texts and calls I wasn't going to let her out of my sight. "You're not going anywhere till you answer my questions.

She looked worried. Then, my smirk faded when I saw the look in her eyes. What was she about to do?

**Victoria/victorious pov**

I looked over his shoulder to the people eating and enjoying their meals and when no one was looking I grabbed Mello's shoulders and kneed him in the groin. Pushing him down and out of my way, I walked out of the restaurant with the same stealth I used the night I snuck away from Mello.

**mellos pov**

I almost shot Matt when he burst out laughing when I told him how I literally ran into her coming out of the men's bathroom and she kneed me in the crotch, and he laughs. Alright, next time I'm sending Matt after her next time.

"Shut the fuck up dude!" I yelled at him.


	5. The Promise I intend to keep

**Chapter 5**

**A promise i intend to keep**

**Mellos pov**

I had to find her now. It was almost an obbsession. Finding out she went to whammys made me curious andvthe fact that since then she has been avoiding me like the plauge it only made me want to find her more.

I sent out a pair of eyes everywhere with her discription. I couldnt help but feel these odd feelings for her. At first i thought she was just a piece of ass, as floosy as any other gutter tramp iv ever seen. But once i got a chance to know her. She wasnt in the least bit a tramp. She seemed...she seemed...warm. Which pissed me off more because I, Mello, am a mafia boss and this CEO made me polite puddy in her hands.

**Victoria\victorious pov**

I was walking through the isle at Victoria's Secret and yes haha what a coincidence. I did have a secret.

It made me flashback to that night

_we were staying in our vacation house forr my birthday. __I remember my mamma made my favorite meals and I sat by the fire with papa and listened to his wild stories about Gangsters. Mamma laughed at them, so I did too._

_The phone rang and when he answered it, I could see the life drain from papa's face. He wispered something to mamma and they started running around franticly, packing everything. Papa picked me up and told me to hide in the little closet under the stairs._

_I soon heard crashing sounds, yells, and screams. I peaked out and saw strange looking men barging in. I watched helpless as Mamma w__as drug out of the house. I snuck out of the closet and looked over the railing and saw papa. He had his pistol but he dropped when someone hit him over the head and shot him when he went down._

_The pistol skidded across the floor to the thing papa made sure I knew, was how to shoot a gun, but Iv never shot a human before. As they laughed and tore everything apart I creaped over to papa's pistol and aimed it as steady as I could. The first one to see me stopped Laughing._

_"Please dont shoot." He mocked_

_"__Mamma dove sei?"(mamma where are you?) I called out. "Non spostare!" (dont move!" I yelled when they crept closer. _

_I aimed one man's head and looked away as I pulled the trigger. I looked at the pistol then the lifeless man at my feet. They backed Off a little but I shot one in the leg and and another in the chest. Again and again till the three left were dead._

_I heard a voice behind me so i turned and aimed at the door. He walked in and saw the dead men._

_"My brothers! You little bitch!"_

_I shot at him but missed. By now, my hands were shaking uncontrolably. He ran at me and i shot him in the shoulder. _

_Cringing in pain he gained his footing and ran out of the house._

_that night was the last night of my childhood and the beginning of my nightmare. however, i promised myself..i will never again be weak, vunerable, or scared._

_I grabbed what i could and found somethings of Papa's. Things that proved the stories he had told me were not false. I burned the house down that night._

_I ran but eventully was found by a man named L._

**(end flashback)...**

I bought my new under atire and went left to go get more ammo and then the geocery store and put evwrything in a big bag i havr packed in a safe compartment installed on the back of my motorcyle. And rode on to home.

I had to play a wierd game of tag a few scrappy looking guys that werent going no where near my territory. So finally i got to my gate that connects to a 12 foot wall that seperates the woods from my part of the forest that i practice shooting in, and the road that leads up to my italian style home. But before i went in i turned on the electicity on the gate and wall. Yea being a paid killer had its when your parents were rich it doesnt all feel like dirty money.

**Mello pov**

"What do u mean you lost her!" I howled

"Well sir we followed her to a gate we couldnt get across because it was electric." Tony answered

"yea, she lives in an italian style house in the middle of the woods surrounded by a huge wall, there was no way we could continue following her.

"Fine...lead me to it."I growled

We got in a black car and drove untill we found the gate. It had a small screen and a button on it.

I looked in the night vision binoculars and saw it was an authentic Italian Villa, it was about 2 or 3 stories with pedestals to hold it up and vines were growing up the walls.

I walked up to the screen and pushed the button

"Hello?" I said into it.

**Victoria/victorious pov**

When i heard the 'hello' I looked at the camera screen and saw ...Mello?

He just wont quit. I smiled and pushed the button and in my normal Italian accent I answered.

"sí, cao?"( yes, hello?")

"Il mio nome é Mello, Im cercando Victoria chase." ( my name is Mello, Im looking for Victoria Chase.)

"Mi dispiace, lei é fuori in questo momento." (Im sorry, she is out at the moment.)

" I know your there Victoria." He said in English.

I giggled.

"Hi Baby."

**Omg shes italian. Keep reading to find out what that has to do with her vendetta when I update soon. Please R&R**

**TheSpazChik**


	6. I know Something You dont Know

**Chapter 4**

**I know something you dont know**

**Mellos pov**

"Can we continue? Id like to speak with you." I asked.

heard a chuckle.

"Solo tu. So che uno dei tuoi ragazzi è la nota della morte e, probabilmente, agli occhi Shinigami e.**"( **_just you. I know one of your boys has the death note, and probably, the shinigami eyes._

I was shocked but proceeded with the plan her way.

"what she sayin Mello?"

" nothing, Im going alone. Stand gaurd." I pushed the button. " let me in."

When i got to the door i was greeted by a handgun shoved in my face.

"what do you know about the Death Note?" I asked annoyed

"Plenty." She replied."its called hacking.

"but L himself helped build that system.." I said suspiciously.

"who do you think set it up?"

**Victoria/victorious**

"oh dont give me that look,Innamorato."(_sweetheart)_

I led him in, never putting the gun down.

"Are you gonna kill me?" He asked.

I ignored him walking into the kitchen and putting the gun down on the counter knowing of course he would follow.

_"_No, I haver bigger plans for you."

I heard the small click of my gun. I smiled turning around and sitting up on the counter.

"tell me what you know."He said pointing my own weapon at me.

"pulling that trigger, wont help you."

"we'll see." And he pulled the trigger.

**Sorry its such a small chapter but im surrounded by five little monsters at the moment and dora the explorer doesnt help anymore.. Sigh...if i dont finish this story soon aunt macie(me) is gonna go insane.**

**TheSpazChik**


	7. What You Do To Me

**Sorry i havent updated iv been focusing on other stories and school just started so please enjoy.**

**Mellos pov**

I pulled the trigger but nothing happened. She hopped down from the counter and took the gun.

"whyd you point it at me if it wasnt loaded?"

"oh its loaded Innamorato(sweetheart)." She replied cocking it." See?"

She aimed above her head and pulled the trigger and the shot rang through the house. She smiled at my reaction.

**victorias pov**

"I just didnt add that bullet, im not a fool." I told him.

"so what do you want?" I asked

"does Maggie know?" He asked

"No, but it is hard to keep from going back to my orginal accent and I dont get to share anything of the real me to anyone."

the phone rang and it was Maggie. She was crying she walked into her apartment and heard her boyfriend having sex in thier room. She was too afraid to go in.

"ill be there in a second." i told her.

"what?"

I walked into my closet in the livingroom and grabbed two helmets.

"your comming with me." I said back in my accent."Someone is in need of castration."

We drove out my gate and he told his boys to go and not to wait up.

I drove fast and got us there in 15 minutes.

Maggie met me at the front door and pointed to her room.

"you stay here with Maggie." I told Mello.

I walked to the door hearing the moans and Kissing sounds. with a look of disqust i pulled my foot up and kicked it down as hard as i could.

I walked in and pulled him off the whore and pulled her out of the room and kicked her outside and locked the door. I saw Rick, Maggie' soon to be EX boyfriend stomping out of the room.

"what the fuck?" He yelled.

I twisted around and kicked him square in the jaw so hard it knocked him off his feet. Then I walked into the kitchen and back out with the biggest butcher knife i could find and leaned over him.

"get out now or I will cut. Your . Balls. Off!" I was so angry i nearly used my real accent.

**Mellos pov**

I watched as he nodded and grabbed his pants and went for the door, but when she had her back turned he made a b line for her. She was occupied with Maggie so I bolted right when she turned to defend herself I punched him in the gut and shoved him against the wall with a steel grip on his throat.

"Dont ever try to even touch her!" I warned.

I pushed him out on the street with his whore and locked him out.

**victorias pov**

"thank you." I mouthed comforting Maggie.

When she fell asleep on the couch he and I sat in the kitchen with a bottle of beer.

"I still have questions." He said.

"ok, well,...I love leather, chocolate and lace. I like bike riding in the country, I keep a front for my real job and I hate scented candles i think theyre tacky." I answered.

"I like chocolate and guns, I like motorcycles, and...Im the boss of a Widely expanded gang.

"sounds hot."

"thank you."

"I said your job sounds hot." I smirked.

He laughed.

**Mellos pov**

_What the fuck am I doing here! _My head screamed_. You arent supposed to be here! your supposed to be at the loft telling everyone what to do and beating Near before he reveals Kira._

I ignored my thoughts and got up and held out my hand. After a minute she took it and i pulled her up and against me.

"What are you doing to me Victoria Chase?" I asked before i pulled her lips to mine.

**...**

**Sorry these chapters are so short. I type on my phone so i dont know how many words i actually type but i hope u like it...please review**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
